New Beginnings
by YinYangFool
Summary: While Sora regains his memories, new events occur. Events that could change everyones life. For better, or for worse...the only one who seems to know is the Enigmatic Man. Will everyone be doomed to suffer, or will a savior arrive just in time?


* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything Disney related. Although I do have some cool Disney pins...

New Beginnings

A black man walked across Traverse Town. He had cornrows, a dark blue turtleneck, khakis, and white sneakers. He looked up toward the sky with his calm, brown eyes. No stars were blinking out…that was a good thing. He walked forward a couple of steps. "That's odd." He said to no one in particular. "There's no one here…" The man walked into the nearby items shop. There was no one there either. The man merely raised an eyebrow. "Man. Where is everybody?" he asked himself.

He sighed and walked out of the store. The man didn't get surprised easily. He knew that he was going to fight some Nobodies eventually as there were about 5 of them right in front of him. He merely took out his weapon, a magical chain with circular, weighted ends that grew another link whenever he got lucky. And that wasn't likely, as he had extremely bad luck. So far, he'd only gotten lucky 8 times in his whole entire 28 year life.

A Nobody jumped at him. He side stepped and swung his chain at its leg. His weapon wrapped around it and he swung the creature into another Nobody. He then slid underneath another one and threw one end of the chain at some random Nobody's head. Then, the man jumped to his feet, and did a quick spin. He managed to hit a few of them.

One of them stretched over him and delivered a head butt to his back. He stumbled forward and back flipped over it. Then grabbed his arm with his chain, flung it upward and slammed it down. The Nobody disappeared with a "rain of light." Another one slashed him on the arm. "Ah…" the man gasped. He swung his chain right onto the creatures head and it also disappeared. He then instinctively ducked as a Nobody stretched above his head. Another one tackled him, sending him sprawling towards the ground. Luckily, his bad luck kicked in and a lamp post nearly fell on him. He rolled out of the way. However, a Nobody jumped at him as the lamp post fell down, destroying it.

At this point, there were only 2 more of them left. One of them jumped at him as he jumped and the man came down on it. That left only one more. It slashed at him a few times. The man easily dodged. The creature jumped at him, but seemed to defy gravity as it floated in the air. The man tried to attack it several times, but it changed direction each time. Determined to destroy it, he ran underneath it, jumped and wrapped his chain around its hip. Then, he slammed it towards the ground. It disappeared with another "rain of light."

"I'd better go back. There's obviously no one here…" he muttered as he walked towards the world exit. "Time to report to the General…"

* * *

Sora seemed to be in a dream. He knew where he really was however. In Castle Oblivion. Currently, he was in a pod in which he was to gain back his real memories. He walked through the room that he was in. It was a pitch black nothingness. He took a few steps forward. Suddenly, he was standing at the crossroads. Up ahead he saw…himself? He quickly ran forward to where his mirror image was standing. Sure enough, it was him. 

"What?" he muttered. He examined himself. "It's me…same hair…same clothes…same cool eyes…heheh…" Suddenly, a new voice came out of nowhere. "Ahead lies something you seek…" Sora's mirror self turned around. No one was there. The same voice told seemed to come from behind him again. "…but to claim it you must losing something first." This time, both Soras quickly turned around. There he was. A figure in a raincoat. The figure turned away from the two and mysteriously disappeared.

Everything seemed to black out and Sora was in the black nothingness again. "That was odd…" Sora muttered to no one in particular. He took a moment to ponder over what just happened.

A new scene faded in and Sora and the gang were standing in front of a very familiar man with spiky, red hair. "Looks like its my show now." The man said. "My name's Axel. Commit it to memory."

"Wait...I remember you!" Sora shouted. Axel didn't seem to hear him though. Sora had a puzzled expression on his face as the scene faded again. This time, however, he immediately appeared at Destiny Islands. "Destiny…Islands…" Sora muttered. "Yes…this is your home." A new voice stated. "Wha…?" Sora asked as he quickly turned around only to find the man in the rain coat. "I knew you'd be puzzled." The man told him. "It's only natural. You're in your own heart Sora."

* * *

Riku and Mickey walked through the empty streets of Twilight Town. The road that they chose lead them to there, ironically. "So King-uh…I mean Mickey, what do we do now?" Riku asked. "I suggest that we find out more about our enemies." Mickey replied. "Good idea…" his voice trailed off as he noticed something peculiar about the town. 

"Hey, Mickey…have you ever noticed that this place is always in twilight?" Riku asked. "Of course Riku! Why do you think that it's called Twilight Town?" Mickey told him. "Now that I think of it, it's pretty obvious." Riku replied. "Don't worry, I know what's wrong." Mickey said, "You're just worried about your friends." Riku said nothing, but smiled.

They continued to walk along the street. After about 5 minutes of silent walking, a man suddenly appeared before them. "DiZ…" Riku and the king muttered in unison. "So…are do you like the road to twilight?" DiZ asked. "Even if you don't, I have a mission for you."

* * *

Sora gasped. "I'm in…my heart?" he asked. 

"Yes. You may find something you like."

"Like what?"

"There will be many trials…this is one of them"

"Stop talking in riddles!"

The figure disappeared, only to reappear in front of Sora. "Come. Take my hand." The man said as he extended his hand. He hesitated, then slowly reached out his hand. As soon as he grabbed the man's hand, he seemed to be in an entirely different place. There was a small path leading into a huge castle.

"Where am I?" Sora asked. "You're where one of your most dangerous enemies is located." The cloaked man said. "He's a part of you. You need him, and he needs you."

"Then how can we be enemies?"

"Have you ever heard of the Deadly Sins?"

"Sorry, I must've been absent that day of school…"

"What? Never mind. The Deadly Sins are a part of everybody. Even you."

"Then how do we defeat them?"

"It's simply really. You can't."

The two them walked toward the castle. As they neared it, the door seemed to open for them. Inside, they was barely any light at all. "Hey, do you have anything for me?" a voice that sounded just like Sora's said. Sora squinted from where the voice came from. "Oh, sorry about that." The voice said as the room lit up. "I like the dark."

Sora gasped again. Sitting in the chair was a duplicate of Sora. "Surprised?" he asked.

* * *

"What do you want us to do?" Riku asked. "Simple. I want you two to join the Organization." "No…never." Mickey replied. "We're not the bad guys." "Good. Because you two will be my spies." DiZ replied. "Why do you need spies?" Riku asked. "I believe that the Organization does things the wrong way." DiZ told them. "I want you two to report to me every once in a while. Tell me what their plans are." "What are you going to do?" Mickey's curiosity grew increasingly. "The future is uncertain Mickey. If you want to find out, then continue to walk the deserted streets of this town. This special town…" DiZ said as he disappeared.

"What do you think?" Riku asked Mickey. "I don't know. This could lead to the destruction of the Organization. Or it could be a total disaster…" Mickey replied. "I think that we should do it." Riku said. "This could be the only way to defeat them. And besides, if something goes wrong, I'm sure that we can handle it."

* * *

"I knew you would be." The duplicate said. "It's not every day that you see one of your own Deadly Sins." The duplicate sneered. "By the way, I'm your Lust. Whatever I want, I get. And right now, I want that Keyblade!" Lust jumped out of his chair and lunged at Sora. Almost instinctively, the Keyblade materialized in Sora's hands. He then caught Lust with it and tossed him across the room. "No one's getting this thing." Sora replied.

"Sora…no." the mysterious man told him. Sora almost forgot that he was here. "What?" he asked. "That's not the way you fight…at least not here." He replied. "And why's that?" Sora asked. "You can't harm him and he can't harm you." The cloaked man told him. "In your heart, it's all mental…battles are not the way you're used to. You have to use your mind. Defeat him mentally and you defeat him physically."

Sora nodded. He knew exactly what to do. Lust, however, looked like he was going to crap his pants. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked. "You're my Lust right? So, that means that I should stop wanting things." Sora replied with a grin.

Okay, Sora thought. What do I not need…uh…I don't need munny, power, all of my abilities, and um…By the time he couldn't think of anything else, Lust was already almost completely faded away. "Wait…Sora…you want to see Riku and Kairi again!" Lust shouted. "Yeah. I do. But that doesn't mean that I can't be patient about it." Sora replied as Lust disappeared from view.

"As you can see, your Deadly Sins influence you. They can make you crazy if you can't control them. To seek greater power one must control one's emotions." The man told Sora. "Okay, I see what I have to do. It all makes sense now." "You're a fast learner…I'll assume that you can take over now. If you need assistance, just call out my…nick name so to speak. Just call me the Enigmatic Man." The man in the cloak said as he slowly disappeared from view.


End file.
